


As Serious as the Dead

by scarletpelt



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Sexism, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletpelt/pseuds/scarletpelt
Summary: Nick and Ellis are alone for the first time and Ellis gets serious about some things.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Nick had been robbing a place when the outbreak started. If you asked him he would’ve called it “taking out an extended loan without interest.” Once the outbreak was in full swing, he would’ve just shot ya for asking. He almost shot Ellis for asking.

“Woah there, man!” His hands raised as though flesh could stop a bullet. “You don’t gotta tell me if you don’t wanna! Just don’t get all temper-tantrum on me for bein’ curious, kay?”

“Shut up, kid.” Nick grumbled as he slid his gun away. They were in a safe room for the night, it was always worse at night. Zombies couldn’t tell time but something in their rotting heads kept ticking to tell their biological clocks that night time was the better time to chase down the four of them. 

Well the two of them. Rochelle and Coach had been separated from Nick and Ellis, which just made Nick more temperamental. The kid had such a mouth and Nick needed a break from him soon or he would really blow his brains out.

“I’m gonna get some shut eye.” Nick slid the med pack off his back and tossed it to the ground. Might as well use something as a pillow besides his suit jacket. He’d die before that was wrinkled to the point of oblivion. “You better watch the door, kid. If you let me die, I’ll come back and kill you.” He pointed at Ellis, threatening the man, though he wasn’t sure if threats would get through the idiot’s thick skull. 

“I wouldn’t let you die, Nick.” Ellis looked hurt before he continued. “‘Sides, even if you did die, I’d shoot you before you could get me too. I’ma fast shot. One time, Keith bet me that I couldn’t shoot a can before it hit the ground and I-”

“That’s great, Ellis.” Nick cut him off and laid on the grimy floor, back to Ellis, cursing his luck. Not only for the disgusting conditions that reminded him of a prison bathroom, but also for the shitty companion he was stuck babysitting while Ro, the only one of them with any sense--ya know, for a woman--was with Coach in the safe room across the Carnival. 

“Nick, I’m serious about not lettin’ ya die, ya know?” Ellis’s voice was strangely serious for once, making Nick turn and look at the kid. “I’d die before that’d happen, man.”

Nick turned back over mumbling, “whatever, champ.” He shut his eyes and heard Ellis’s footsteps get closer before a hand forced him to turn back onto his back. 

“I mean it, man.” Nick was forced to look up into Ellis’s very serious eyes with a look of confusion. He gently tried to shrug Ellis’s hand off of him.

“Ok. Got it. Thanks, kid.” He said hesitantly. What else do you say in this situation? ‘Thanks for being a true bro, man’? What kinda homo shit was that?

Suddenly, Ellis’s hand was tight on Nick’s arm. Grip strong and forceful.

“Stop calling me kid.” 

Nick glanced between Ellis’s hand and the serious look on his face. He didn’t like this, no way the kid was allowed to be this strong and forceful with him like he was some- some cheap fuck. He tried more forcefully to shake Ellis’s hand off and glared up at him. 

“No, kid. That’s what you are. A kid,” Nick spat the words. This display was not ok, especially from Ellis.

“I ain’t a kid.” Ellis’s hand shot up into Nick’s hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling him up onto his elbows. Nick’s breath caught in his throat and he shut his eyes as a groan was forced out. There was a harsh laugh from Ellis. “You like this? Bein’ pulled around like a bitch?”

Nick shifted towards the hand and wined. It was such a needy sound that he immediately regretted it and tried to pull away, only to have Ellis tug hard on his hair. This time he forced his head back. Ellis’s other hand came up and cupped Nick’s cheek. “You do. You like bein’ played with, Nick.”

Ellis’s thumb pulled Nick’s lips apart and slid inside. Nick sucked and languished his tongue over the digit, before his mind caught up with what his body was doing and he bit down.

“Youch!” Ellis jerked his thumb back and let go of his grip in Nick’s hair to cradle his gently bleeding thumb. 

Nick, very aware of his hardening cock, sat up and glared at the kid--the man--who had just found out some very sensitive information. “Ellis, man. You are not going to tell anyone about what happened. Listen, hey,” he slapped Ellis’s cheek gently, now aware and a little afraid of the strength hidden in the other man. “Listen to me, alright.”

Ellis looked at him and with slightly narrowed eyes, glanced down to the growing bulge in Nick’s slacks. “Oh, believe you me, Nick,” He leaned forward and, before Nick could react, his hand was wrapped around the hardening cock. Nick gasped and started to pull away but Ellis’s other hand was pulling him close by his neck. “I’m listening.”

Ellis gave Nick a rough and awkward stroke through his pants, fingertips weaving into the hair at the base of his neck. He was pulled forward into a rough kiss that was tongue and teeth. Nick wined into it, hands grabbing at Ellis’s own on his cock. 

“Stop,” he choked out in a pause in the kiss. Rather than listen, Ellis kissed down Nick's jaw to his neck. He continued kissing, finding a sensitive spot that made Nick gasp.  
Nick couldn’t admit he wanted this. Couldn’t admit he hadn’t been touched like this in too damn long. Couldn’t admit he’d been sizing the kid up. So when Ellis did pull away, readjusting so he was in between Nick’s legs, Nick just muttered, “Not on the suit asshole.”

Ellis nodded in response and pulled at the short hairs on the back of Nick’s head. This time Nick didn’t hold anything back, they were on the same page, and he let out a long moan.

“Fuck,” he whispered and grabbed Ellis’s shirt, pulling him back in for more kissing, more teeth and tongue and fumbling. As they kissed, Ellis grabbed for the latch of Nick’s belt. Before he knew it, the belt was gone and Ellis was stroking his hand against Nick’s bare cock. He was stroking fast and hard, causing arousal to build in Nick’s gut fast. God, every stroke felt so good with Ellis twisting his hand at just the right moment. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was just that good, or if it had been too long since he had a moment alone.

Ellis pulled back from the kiss and took in Nick’s face. “You look so good like this, Nick. Not that you don’t look good all the time. God, you look good all the time. I’ve wanted to suck this cock since I first saw ya. Have ya turn into a moanin’ mess of a slut.” He slid his thumb over the tip of Nick’s cock and Nick thought he would come undone with just that moment, but he held back.

“Fuck, man!” He whispered, moving a hand to cover his mouth. Tears were building in his eyes as he tried to hold back from cumming with just a handjob. “Fuck me.”

“Next time, Nick. Next time. Now I wanna see you cum. I wanna see you torn apart from my hand on your cock. I want you to cum for me, slut.” Ellis sped up his hand, still twisting at the perfect moment.

And Nick came with a shriek of a moan, back arching, hands clutching Ellis’s shirt. His vision whited out for a moment, leaving him blind. 

When he opened his eyes, Ellis had laid him back and was licking the cum off of his body. Nick stifled a moan with a hand as Ellis looked up at him through those long lashes of his. 

“Fuck, Ellis.” He moved to push Ellis off, feeling too vulnerable and exposed. Ellis spread a hand over Nick’s chest and pushed him back down onto his back.

“Gotta clean you up, Nick. Unless you like running around with cum in your pants.”

Nick felt his soft cock twitch and hoped Ellis wouldn’t notice. As Ellis licked away the cum and sweat, Nick replayed this moment in his head. He couldn’t let anyone know what had happened, it was bad enough when his first wife found out, let alone the two other acquaintances of their group. No way would he let them find out.

“Wait.” Nick sat up on his elbows. “What the hell do you mean ‘next time’?”


	2. A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis keeps up his promise of "next time," Nick makes a realization, and where the hell are Rochelle and Coach?

Ellis wouldn’t stop staring. Nick could feel it in the back of his head. 

“Ellis, if you don’t focus, we’re both gonna die, got it?” 

“Sorry, its just, ya know, tunnel of love an’ all!”

Nick rolled his eyes and shot a jockey as it jumped at Ellis, who was still distracted. “Just shut it and shoot the freaks.” With a turn, he shot at a zombie approaching from the other side. Ellis seemed to break out of his stupor and raised his shotgun to fire twice at a charger, already charging so its body slumped and slid along the ground.

They had been through this tunnel once before, going the opposite direction. Ro and Coach hadn’t come once light had broken and, as much as Nick hated to admit it, those two were vital help to move forward. So now Nick and Ellis were making their way back toward the safe room in Kiddie Land, with Nick doing most of the heavy lifting.

Ellis was severely distracted after last night. Nick thought about it for a moment, the gentle but firm strokes, the dirty talk, the glorious release he had reached. 

No. He had to focus. There was a threat of death if he didn’t. But that didn’t stop his cock stirring in his pants, wanting more already from the dumb hick. 

With a glace at Ellis, he bit his lip hard to focus on anything but the way he had licked up Nick’s cum as though it was a glorious treat.

“Hunter!” Ellis shouted and turned to Nick, firing at the figure that had bounded toward him in his moment of distraction. It was a perfect shot, knocking the hunter back before another load of the shotgun destroyed its head. 

“Nice shot!” Nick smiled before dropping his gaze back to his own gun, the AK he had been favoring since they all got to Griffin County. 

“Now who’s not payin’ attention!” Ellis laughed coming close and patting Nick’s back. Nick felt like his skin was on fire for a moment. His eyes flicked down to Ellis’s lips for a moment before meeting Ellis’s own again. 

“Shit, kid! I was just teasing,” He mumbled, moving to pull away. But Ellis grabbed his wrist and stopped him. His grip was tight. Too tight. It made Nick’s cock twitch, the power this hick had was so hot.

“I told ya not to call me ‘kid.’” Ellis moved closer than before, grip too tight to let Nick move back. He licked his lips and continued, “Or do I need to learn ya again?”

Nick gulped, hesitantly wanting Ellis to do that right here and now. But then a zombie came into view behind him. 

“Ellis,” Nick breathed in warning. The taller man turned sharply, releasing Nick’s wrist and shooting at the zombie behind him. God he was such a good shot. The shot blew off the zombie’s arm before he fired again, killing the monster. Nick felt himself get warm with arousal. 

“Good shot.” He turned away, raising his own gun and coughing to clear his throat. “We should go.”

\--

They reached the end of the tunnel and the safe room just inside the entrance to find it empty. Nick shut the door behind the two of them.

“We couldn’t’ve passed them,” he said looking around at the disturbed grime and graffiti on the walls. There was nothing new since they had last seen Ro and Coach.

Ellis set his shotgun on the table and looked back at Nick. “Where’d they go then?”

Nick shrugged and walked to the other door leading to the entrance area of the carnival. It didn’t seem damaged, rather like it had been shut behind Ro and Coach on the way out. 

“Must’ve gone back for something?” He heard Ellis walk up behind him and turned towards him. Nick was surprised to be forced to face him and pushed into the door of the safe room. He dropped the AK as his hands were drawn into Ellis’s own and forced above his head. Nick gasped and tried to pull away. 

“Means we get to have some more alone time, don’t it?” Ellis was smiling, almost smirking. Nick shifted, trying to face his crotch away from Ellis. He didn’t want Ellis knowing how into this he was, how hot this strength and possessiveness was. “And I’ve gotta lesson for ya.” Ellis whispered in Nick’s ear, causing a shutter to run through him. 

Capturing both of Nick’s hands in one of his own, Ellis reached his other down. Nick gasped again as Ellis forced Nick’s hips forward and set his thigh in between Nick’s legs. “Don’t you want to learn, slut?” He whispered and kissed under Nick’s ear. 

Nick shuttered, pleasure already building in his gut. "Yes," he breathed before he realized what he was saying. "God, yes." 

"Good boy." Ellis kissed at Nick's neck, pushing his knee up so it connected with Nick's clothed dick. Nick moaned and ground down against Ellis's thigh. He hated that he was reduced to this with just a show of power and a few simple words. That didn’t stop him from seeking some pleasure from the position he was in. Some part of him wanted to push Ellis away like he did the other night but a larger part wanted this, wanted to submit to Ellis and be used. That part one him over, as it told him not to question this, not to ruin the pleasure rising in his gut because of a bruise to his ego.

Ellis pulled his thigh away and Nick whined, immediately missing the pressure. “It’s ok, babe,” Ellis whispered in his ear. “I’m gonna take care of my good boy.”

Without releasing his grip on Nick’s hands, Ellis undid Nick’s belt and shoved his pants down letting his hard cock free. Nick struggled, feeling too exposed compared to Ellis. But Ellis seemed unconcerned. He stroked, gently pulling more pleasure to the surface and spreading beads of pre-cum over Nick’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Nick moaned, squirming and whining in Ellis’s grip. “Fuck me. Ellis, fuck me.”

Ellis stopped, pulling his hand off of Nick’s hard cock. “Ya sure, Nick?”

“God, please Ellis. Please,” Nick’s hips bucked as he tried to find that pleasure again. He wanted more, so much more. Damn his ego if it meant that Ellis would fuck him. Even here. No. Especially here, in the middle of the end of the world.

“Yes, sir.” Ellis flipped him around so suddenly, Nick had little time to process the ‘sir.’ He gasped as Ellis pressed him into the cool metal of the safe room’s door. He looked back at Ellis as he felt a hand come over his mouth and shove two fingers inside. “Get them nice and wet, babe. Nice and wet for your pretty hole,” Ellis cooed.

Nodding as best he could, Nick sucked and licked at the fingers. His hands were freed as Ellis’s other hand wrapped around his cock again, giving him long slow strokes. Nick moaned and continued to squirm, trying his best to hold onto the door for support.

When Ellis was satisfied, he pulled his fingers from Nick’s mouth and spread Nick’s cheeks. “Such a pretty hole,” He breathed, swiping a wet finger over Nick’s entrance. Breath stuttering, Nick pushed back towards Ellis. He wanted this so badly, wanted it more than he wanted anything else in the world right now. 

Ellis pushed a wet finger inside and Nick moaned without holding back. “Good boy. Let me hear you, my good boy.”

Nick moaned again, louder, and Ellis began to pump his finger before adding the second finger. It stretched Nick open in such a good way, a way that made his toes curl in his shoes. “Fuck, Ellis! Please! Fuck me!” He begged, needing more already.

“Ok, babe. Since you’re begging so good for it.” Suddenly the fingers pulled out and Ellis’s hand let go of his cock. Nick whined. “It’s comin’ baby, hold on.” 

Nick heard Ellis spit and turned to look as something pressed against his asshole. 

"Wait!" Nick cried, trying to turn himself on shaky legs. Ellis took a step back, letting him face the hick. Using Ellis's shoulders to steady himself, he stepped out of his pants before hesitantly sliding a hand into Ellis's hair and kissing him.

This kiss wasn't like the previous ones. It wasn't teeth and tongues and the need for sex right then. It was soft. Ellis gently swiped his tongue over Nick's lips, asking for permission. This kiss was passionate without Nick struggling for dominance. 

While they kissed, Nick slid his bare leg up just above Ellis's hip. The hick understood and, breaking the kiss for just a second, quickly lifted Nick by the thighs. It was an easy motion for Ellis and Nick moaned at the display of strength as he was pushed back against the door. Now, if he wanted out of this, he was trapped. But it felt safe. Safe for the first time since the hordes and the end of the world. Safe for the first time since he'd been outta jail, where he'd had a group of kids that would've died for him. 

"Ready?" Ellis breathed between kisses. "Ready, good boy?" Nick nodded, not wanting to use his voice and give away how much he enjoyed Ellis's nickname for him.

With a quicker motion than Nick expected, Ellis pushed into him. He pulled Ellis's hair at the stretch of the thick cock now halfway inside him. Ellis moaned shoving further into him with an arch to his back.

“Fuck, Ellis.” Nick moaned, shifting his hips as much as he could. He wanted Ellis to move, stroke him, anything to have Nick reach a climax soon. “Please, daddy.”

It was out before he thought about it. Ellis paused before pushing the rest of himself into Nick. "Yeah, my good boy? You like this. Like being a little slut for daddy?" 

Nick moaned loudly, gripping at Ellis's hair and shirt. "Yes. God yes, daddy." He was too entrenched in pleasure to feel shame from Ellis knowing this secret. Too close to cumming from feeling so full. 

Nick shifted his hips again and Ellis's cock brushed a spot inside of him that felt so good he almost came right there. 

Ellis lifted him off his cock before slamming back into him. Right into the same spot. 

Nick will always blame how fast he came that day on how long it had been since he'd been touched. But after two more rough thrusts he came. "Fuck, yes! Daddy!"

Ellis thrust into him a few more times whispering in Nick's ear, "my good boy. Came so good my good boy," before cuming with just as loud a moan as Nick.

They stayed like that breathing in each other and panting for a minute before Ellis kissed Nick's neck. He sucked a hickey into Nick's skin as he slowly pulled out of him. Nick moaned and clutched at Ellis's shirt, legs dropping from Ellis's hips.

Ellis had to hold Nick up against the door or his shakey legs would give out on him. Ellis leaned in and kissed him, soft and gentle.

"You ok Nick?" He asked as he pulled away, pushing hair out of Nick's face. 

It was that small gesture. That tiny moment of safety and secure feeling that made Nick know. He was certain that this was never intended to be one time sex or some kind of friends with benefits. Ellis liked him. Ellis wanted him.

And that was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter yall! I don't know how long I'll make this yet but I'll let yall know as soon as I decide! I'll also post when a new chapter is up on my twitter if anyone is interested in following me @/akaunderoos!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if yall would want more of this! I could turn it into a slow-burn chaptered fic!


End file.
